Doubts Unfounded
by Zana Zira
Summary: It's been a long time since Dean has come to visit Castiel, and after all this time the former angel has begun to think he simply doesn't care about him anymore. But when Dean suddenly shows up in his cabin in the middle of the night, he'll begin to realize just how wrong that assumption is. End!verse Destiel. Rated for sexual content and language.


**Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke. Sadly, I do not own any of these guys.**

* * *

It was just after midnight when Dean crept into Castiel's cabin on the outskirts of Camp Chitaqua, softly rattling the strings of wooden beads that hung across the doorway as he opened it and passed beneath them. He crept along quietly, trying to keep his heavy combat boots from tapping too hard against the raised wooden floor of the tiny building Cas had all to himself. He wasn't sure if the ex-angel was awake or not, and he wanted to be sure there was no one else in bed with him before speaking up. With Castiel, it was almost impossible to predict things like that anymore, and Dean had walked in on one orgy too many to ever make that mistake again.

Cas had seen Dean coming long before he heard him, the dark shape silhouetted against the moonlight that filtered through the window, but he didn't make a sound. Dean hadn't come to see him since he broke his foot almost two months ago, opting instead to send medical supplies with either Risa or Chuck; whatever he wanted must be very important if he was arriving in the middle of the night after such a long absence. So the former angel simply lay still in his bed and watched as the hunter made his way softly across the enormous woven rug on the floor, each step clomping softly on the wooden boards beneath until he made it to the foot of the bed and pulled up short.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, too softly for the once-angel to decipher his tone. "You awake?"

"If I wasn't before, I am now," he answered with a cheeky smile, reaching for his lighter and touching it to the wicks of the multiple candles surrounding his bed. In the dim glow, he could see how weary Dean looked, how much he seemed to have aged in only two months' time. Idly, he questioned how he could still look younger than Dean, who was actually five years his junior. And, even more intriguing, he wondered how the younger man could still stir up such lust in him just by being in the same room. Of all the partners he'd had over the years, none but Dean had ever been able to do that.

"What can I do for you, O Fearless Leader?" he asked softly, happy to note that the pleasurable tingles crawling down his spine hadn't changed his voice in the least. No need to appear overly eager, after all; Dean probably had no interest in what he was thinking about – not after all this time.

The hunter's face remained stony, and Castiel's smile fell away. Usually Dean would have smirked, or maybe even laughed at the mocking nickname Cas had chosen for him after he took over Camp Chitaqua. Tonight there was not so much as an amused wrinkle in the corners of his eyes.

"Dean?" he asked softly, standing and motioning for Dean to follow him to the small table on the other side of the room. The hunter collapsed heavily into one of the creaky chairs, resting his head in his hands while Cas fetched a couple of beers for both of them. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," he answered curtly, taking a long pull from the beer without looking at Cas.

"Okay," Cas answered patiently, steepling his fingers in front of him and staring across the table at Dean. _Don't fidget, Cas, don't fidget. There's no way he's here for _that. "So then why are you here?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair, scratching the back of his head and looking at the ceiling as if hoping to find the right words there. "I, uh… I don't really know. I just felt, I don't know, _weird_ tonight, like I needed to see you, since it's been a while… Never mind, it's stupid, I'll just go –"

"Wait, hey," Castiel said quickly, catching Dean's arm as the hunter stood and turned his back on him. Dean was almost shaking he was so tense, and if Cas hadn't been gripping his arm with every bit of strength he could muster the hunter probably would have bolted already. "Slow down. What do you mean you needed to see me? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing I can't deal with on my own. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Castiel noticed something odd in Dean's voice – a huskiness different from his usual gruff growl – and it made his eyes open a little bit wider. That was the exact tone Castiel was trying to keep out of his own voice right now, but Dean couldn't be talking about…

He stole a glance down below Dean's waist, and a smirk crept across his lips before he could stop it. Oh, yes, that was _exactly_ what Dean was talking about, and this was one problem he needed no angelic abilities to solve.

"Who said you were bothering me?" Castiel asked, slowly moving closer to Dean and tugging him by the arm until they were chest-to-chest. He didn't miss the catch in the hunter's breath when their bodies touched, and he decided to use that to his advantage. "What if I want exactly what you want? You ever think of that?" Now he was grinding his hips against Dean's, feeling himself growing hard as he lazily rubbed against the hunter's erection.

"Fuck, Cas, I can't," Dean groaned, weakly pushing against him but not actually going anywhere.

"Yeah? Why not?" Castiel was barely paying attention, too busy trying and failing to unbuckle Dean's belt with only one hand while the other kept a grip on his arm.

"I don't know. I just… can't, okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Bullshit," Cas said, standing up straight and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and shoulders. "Stop punishing yourself for things you can't control, Dean, and do what you want." He placed a tiny kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth. "You –" a kiss on the nose, "deserve to be –" and one on the cheek, "happy."

When Dean still didn't say anything, Castiel growled and pulled him down into a rough kiss, shoving their lips together so fast that their teeth scraped together painfully. Dean gasped at the unpleasant feeling and Cas's tongue immediately darted into his mouth, tangling with Dean's and tasting the slight bitterness of the beer still lingering on his breath. His hands dropped from Dean's shoulders to his ass, squeezing hard and pulling their bodies even closer together. Dean moaned into his mouth and Castiel smiled, drawing back just enough to take the hunter's bottom lip between his teeth and give it a gentle tug, sucking on it while the two of them backed up toward the bed.

They fell together onto the mattress, Cas pulling out of his baggy pants and shirt while Dean kicked his boots off and started trying to unbuckle his belt. His hands shook so badly he couldn't get a grip on it, and Castiel impatiently moved his fingers out of the way, unfastening the leather strap himself and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor with Dean's T-shirt right behind.

Now free of all but his boxers, Dean rolled over and pinned Cas down on his back, leaning down so he could kiss and suck the ex-angel's lips. He slowly worked his way down, trailing his tongue over Cas's neck and jaw and leaving long, shiny streaks behind. Castiel's hands gripped Dean's head, and he nuzzled and played with Dean's hair while the hunter worked his way down to his nipples, slowly licking and biting them and forcing a strange-sounding squeak of pleasure from Cas's throat each time he did. Cas quickly slid his hand beneath the waistband of Dean's boxers, one finger trailing lightly down his length, and the hunter bucked his hips downward and grunted in surprise.

"I knew… you wanted it…" Cas rasped, nibbling on Dean's earlobe and laying one palm on his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Yeah, I do," he growled, teeth bared hungrily as he stared at Cas's body, shiny with sweat and trembling with want beneath him. "I wanna fuck you into the mattress right now, Cas."

"Well what are you waiting for then? I'm sure not complaining." Cas reached over to the nightstand while Dean pulled off both their boxers, handing over the bottle of cherry scented lube and watching while he quickly slicked his fingers with it. He put up no resistance when Dean rolled him over onto his belly, one hand prying his legs apart while the other rested on the back of his thigh. He squirmed and gasped when he felt the first finger enter him, and Dean stopped short.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No," Cas grunted, fingers twisted in the sheets in front of him. "It's good. It's just been a while."

Dean nodded, sliding his finger all the way in and then following it with a second, curling and flexing them to stretch him out. Cas was panting now, shivering with pleasure as Dean's fingers moved within a hair's-breadth of his prostate without actually touching it. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his belly, and he knew they needed to move things along; if this kept up, he would be completely spent before Dean really got started.

"Dean, please…" he groaned, trying to twist his head around and meet the hunter's eyes. "Don't tease me anymore. I want you _now_."

"Yeah, okay," Dean breathed, letting Cas roll over onto his back and positioning himself between his legs. "But let me know if I hurt you."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Dean rose to the challenge, taking only a few quick, forceful thrusts to sheathe himself completely inside of Castiel. It hurt, but not unbearably, and Dean didn't move until he indicated that he was okay. Then it was almost overwhelming, jolts of beautiful agony shooting through his body with every movement as Dean found the perfect angle and pounded into him relentlessly. The room was quiet, with no sounds but the creaking of the bed and flesh slapping against flesh, the grunts and pants and groans as the two of them tangled in blind passion. Cas lifted his legs onto Dean's shoulders, fingernails digging into the sheets so hard they were beginning to rip, and felt himself getting close.

"Dean, I think… gonna…" he choked out, and Dean nodded, panting harshly. He wordlessly grabbed hold of Castiel's cock, sliding his fist up and down the length for only a moment before throwing back his head and crying out a few octaves higher than Cas remembered his voice being. He felt warmth spreading inside him before Dean pulled out, and then the hunter immediately took the ex-angel's dick in his hand and picked up where he had left off, pumping it furiously as Cas felt his own orgasm building. Only seconds later he came too, semen spurting over his belly and Dean's hand as he bucked his hips and legs up and cried out in ecstasy.

Then he felt his heel connect with something hard and heard Dean grunt in what sounded like pain. His feet were suddenly shoved off of Dean's shoulders to fall onto the bed, and Cas immediately opened his eyes to see what had happened. The hunter was doubled over on the mattress, hands clamped over his face, and Castiel hurriedly got up and moved to sit next to him.

"Dean? What happened?" he asked worriedly, pulling the other man's hands away and gasping when he saw the blood staining his palms.

"You kicked be in the dab dose, that's whad happedd!" Dean snapped, involuntary tears streaming from both eyes. Cas ran off to fetch a wet rag and he tilted his head back, pinching his nostrils with one hand and using the edge of the sheet to clean the blood off his chin and lips with the other. "Did I bake you bad or subtheeg?" he called while Cas was still wetting the cloth in the small bucket of water he always kept to wash with. "Or ab I really just thad good?"

"You're really just that good," Cas answered when he returned, kissing Dean's cheek and pulling the hunter's hand away so he could see if the bleeding had stopped. It had, and he smiled while he used the rag to clean the dried blood from the edges of Dean's nose. Then the hunter lay down beside him in the bed, and he began cleaning off the mess already beginning to dry on his own belly. "Mind-blowing, actually. We should really do this more often."

Dean started laughing then, soft at first but escalating into a roar of mirth from deep in his belly, and soon Castiel was laughing too, until he was out of breath and there were tears in his eyes.

"Which part, the sex or the almost breaking my nose?" Dean asked once he'd gained control of himself. He yawned behind his hand, already beginning to feel a little sleepy in Cas's warm, comfortable bed.

"Whichever you want," Cas answered with a smile, and Dean gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're a kinky son of a bitch, you know that?" He watched Castiel blow out the rest of the candles and settled down in the bed, Cas following suit and laying his head on Dean's chest, and he wrapped his arms around the ex-angel and pulled him close. "That's alright though. I kinda like it."

Cas nodded, waiting until he felt Dean's breath deepen into sleep beneath him before whispering, "I love you."

A few seconds later, Dean's barely audible response met his ears.

"I love you too, Cas."

* * *

**This is my first smut fic of any kind, so I hope it turned out alright. Please leave a review if you can find time - I'd love to know what you think of this or any of my stories.**


End file.
